


Who Wants To Live Forever

by KB9VCN



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Published 31-May-2018; angst/drama/humor; exactly 1000 words (by my count).For the31_days"scars that can’t be seen" prompt.See also "Who Wants To Live Forever" by Queen.This might not be canon-compliant— but I do remember reading at least onedoujinshiwhere Eirin created an antidote for the Hourai Elixir.Also, I don't quite ship Keine/Mokou, but I probably write them closer than canon, and so this is probably close enough to a pairing to tag it.This contains mostly off-screen graphic violence and adult themes.  Reader discretion is advised.





	Who Wants To Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Published 31-May-2018; angst/drama/humor; exactly 1000 words (by my count).
> 
> For the [**31_days**](https://31-days.livejournal.com/) "[scars that can’t be seen](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3337647.html)" prompt.
> 
> See also "[Who Wants To Live Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE)" by Queen.
> 
> This might not be canon-compliant— but I do remember reading at least one _doujinshi_ where Eirin created an antidote for the Hourai Elixir.
> 
> Also, I don't quite ship Keine/Mokou, but I probably write them closer than canon, and so this is probably close enough to a pairing to tag it.
> 
> This contains mostly off-screen graphic violence and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.

Fujiwara no Mokou came back to life once again and slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh," she said. "An unfamiliar ceiling."

"You're at Eientei," a familiar voice said.

Mokou tried to turn her head, but found that she couldn't move. "Keine?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Keine sat on the edge of the bed in which Mokou was lying. "Don't try to move. You're not yet, um, whole and well."

"Ah. Gotcha," Mokou said. "I take it you brought me here— or rather, you brought as many pieces of me that you could find."

"Yes," Keine said with a strained smile. "I know you regenerate faster when you're more, um, complete. What happened to you?"

" _Youkai_ attack," Mokou said. "I ran most of 'em out of the Bamboo Forest long ago, but I still get strays once in awhile. I can usually handle 'em, but I was careless, and the bugger took me by surprise."

"I'll help you exterminate it," another voice said, "as soon as you're back on your feet— and as soon as your FEET are back on YOU."

"Hey Eirin," said Mokou. "Thanks for putting me up in the clinic. And Keine, thanks for bringing me here— although I could have regenerated in my house."

"I'm afraid not," Keine said. "The _youkai_ tore your house into even smaller pieces than you."

"Aw nuts!" Mokou grumbled. "And I had just redecorated!—"

Kaguya suddenly stormed up to Mokou's bed and slapped Mokou's face.

"EEYOWTCH!!" Mokou gasped as her partly-severed head rolled at an unnatural angle. "Princess, I know you like to play rough, but take it easy! I'm not at my fighting best right now."

"S-STUPID MOKOU!!" a _tsundere_ Kaguya cried. "A _youkai_ did this to you, right!? What would you have done if it ATE you WHOLE!?"

"I would have partially regenerated a few times in its digestive tract until it either threw me up or excreted me," Mokou said bluntly. "Been there done that."

"It's not like you to worry after her," an amused Eirin said to Kaguya. "And you've done far worse than this to her yourself."

"Yes, well, that's different!" Kaguya said. "Be CAREFUL, would you!? We can't duel if you get yourself killed THIS badly!"

Mokou grinned at her nemesis. "Thanks for caring, Princess."

Kaguya sniffed, turned and swept out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that," Eirin said.

"No worries," Mokou said. "But could you, um, reset my head? If I regenerate in this position, I'll get such a crick in my neck."

"Alright. Take a deep breath." Eirin held Mokou's head in both hands and abruptly twisted it straight with a horrible snapping sound.

"EEYOWTCH!!" Mokou gasped again. "That STINGS like you WOULD NOT BELIEVE!"

She heard a sobbing noise, rolled her eyes, and found Keine in tears. "Aw geez. I'm sorry, Keine."

"No, I'm sorry," Keine said as she rubbed her eyes. "I've been your friend for a long time, and I should be used to things like this by now. I should know that nothing can hurt you— permanently, anyway. But it was quite a shock to come for a visit and find you in such a state."

"Maybe I should come to visit you at the human village from now on," Mokou said thoughtfully. "The Bamboo Forest might be too dangerous for you. If YOU were torn to pieces like this, well..."

"Either that," Keine said, "or I could take the Hourai Elixir myself, so that I WOULD survive an attack like that."

"You probably shouldn't joke about that, dear," Eirin said gently.

"I'm serious," Keine said steadily. "That is, if you still have some left and you're willing to share."

Eirin and Mokou stared at her in disbelief. "...um, Keine?" said Mokou. "You DO realize that immortality is more of a curse than a blessing, right?"

Keine shrugged. "Eirin took it to share Kaguya's burden. I'm willing to share YOUR burden ."

"I don't know what to say, Keine," a touched Mokou said.

"If you're serious about this," Eirin said quietly, "then we can talk about it later. But be VERY sure, Keine. The Hourai Elixir is utterly irreversible."

"No it isn't," Keine said.

Eirin frowned. "Keine, please. I created it myself, with Kaguya's help. I would know whether or not it can be reversed."

"Eirin, I consider you a friend, and I don't have a fraction of your knowledge," Keine said earnestly, "but I have to ask you a question. Have you ever REALLY tried to reverse the elixir? I mean, have you SERIOUSLY tried to reverse it to the utmost of your abilities?"

Eirin opened her mouth once or twice, and then looked away and rubbed her neck. "Well... um..."

"That's what I thought," Keine said. "Take it from a half- _hakutaku_ that that can both consume and create history. EVERYTHING can be undone."

"Y'know, she might have a point," Mokou noted.

Eirin stood up, and then bowed slightly. "It seems that even I have lessons to learn from our Keine- _sensei_. But let's leave this matter for later. I'll leave you to your visit. If you need anything, call for me."

After Eirin left, Mokou rolled her eyes to Mokou. "Hey, were you really serious about the elixir? If you're wrong and Eirin can't reverse it, things are REALLY gonna suck [when the sun explodes](https://dynasty-scans.com/series/the_immortal_who_saw_the_death_of_the_universe) in a few billion years."

"Absolutely." Keine reached for Mokou's hand and held it tightly. "I know you're a loner, but I like to think that I'm your friend... and as for me, well, I don't have many true friends myself... and—"

Mokou cleared her throat. "I appreciate the thought, Keine, and I hate to interrupt you, but... um..."

Keine looked down, and realized that she had pulled Mokou's hand free from her dismembered body. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll set it against your wrist..."

She suddenly smiled. "After all... I'm ALWAYS happy to GIVE YOU A HAND."

Mokou grimaced. "On second thought, I'd better kill you myself while you're still mortal."


End file.
